projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Rikiya Busujima
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Rikiya Busujima. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Rikiya Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Akira: So your Busujima style focuses on sending ki into your opponents? Sounds interesting. Rikiya: Akira, if you truly think so...then I wouldn't mind teaching you. Pai: Don't do it. A Tetsuzanko that makes your opponents blow up would be too dangerous. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Rikiya: You should not rely upon guns alone. You must train your bodies to become weapons as well. Chris: I couldn't agree more. I need to keep working on my fighting skills. Jill: That’s true, but just don’t start spinning around or shooting flames everywhere. Victory Jill: Phew…mission complete, for now. Rikiya: This is still far from over. Chris: There’s no telling what will happen next. But that’s just part of our job description, eh Jill? Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Rikiya: I must put an end to this evil...no, bewitching energy! Morrigan: Really? The enemy doesn't seem so impressive to me. Chun-Li: Morrigan, I think he might be sensing you. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Rikiya: Demitri…The evil emanating from you is overwhelming. Demitri: So, you can feel the power flowing within me! Dante: Hey, anybody could tell with an aura like yours. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Frank: Shall we begin? Hsien-Ko, hand me a mannequin and a lawn mower. Rikiya: I need a drill and guitar case, quickly! Hsien-Ko: H-Hold on now, there are limits to what even my sleeves can hold! Victory Frank: Compared to zombie hordes, special forces, and psycopaths that was nothing. Rikiya: Yes, compared to undead soldiers and mutants. Hsien-Ko: Just what sort of crazy lives do you two lead? Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Rikiya: There is an ominous stench to this battle... Erica: What?! Well it wasn't me! Gemini: Wow, that was just plain bad... Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Rikiya: Hm? This evil presence...! Kaguya: W-Where? Is this bad guy really so powerful? Haken: Well, the princess' body is evil in a certain sense. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Kite & BlackRose Intro BlackRose: I wonder if I can meet the real me with this body. Rikiya: Data enters the real world, while your real body becomes data... Kite: That distinction may be all but gone now... Kogoro & Mii Intro Rikiya: There is a sinister stench in the air. What do you think, Kogoro? Kogoro: M’lady’s perfume is intense. To a sinister level. Mii: Hey! You’re supposed to say it’s a wonderful fragrance! Victory Mii: An easy win! That’s why they call me a goddess of good fortune ♪ Rikiya: Oh really? The foul stench has yet to disappear… Kogoro: I’ve never heard anyone call her that either, but m’lady seems happy so let’s leave it at that. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Kurt & Riela Intro Rikiya: I’ve got an ominous feeling about this. Be on your guard. Riela: Could he be talking about me? I have been called the Grim Reaper before… Kurt: You’re getting into bad habits again, Riela. Be more confident in yourself. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Ryu: I've noticed your Busujima techniques also use ki like ours. Rikiya: ...I would be willing to teach you the Busujima Figure-Four Lock. Ken: No, just keep it related to moves that use ki. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Rikiya: Soma, you should not brood so much. You'll only attract negative energy to yourself. Soma: I'm always like this. And I'm not brooding over anything. Alisa: I think he's just trying to tell you to be a bit more pleasant. Toma & Cyrille Intro X & Zero Intro Rikiya: I feel a powerful evil presence…We must be cautious. Zero: Does he have some sort of sensors that we don’t? X: Just an ability we Reploids don’t have. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Rikiya: There is a powerful evil presence in the air…Be careful, you two. Estelle: We’ll be fine♪ You guys are so strong, after all! Yuri: I think her innocence might be just as dangerous… Zephyr & Leanne Intro Zephyr: The best gun is the one you’re most familiar with. Rikiya: If worst comes to worst, you can also destroy your enemies with ki. Leanne: Not everyone can do that, you know… Category:Quotes